


Love To Watch My Man:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beaches, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Coffee, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Daydreaming, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Rating: M, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has a favorite thing to do....Watch Steve do his morning swim, But, He doesn't admit it, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	Love To Watch My Man:

*Summary: Danny has a favorite thing to do....Watch Steve do his morning swim, But, He doesn't admit it, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful morning, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was up, He rarely gets up, but he knew that his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, was doing his workout, & he didn't want to miss it. The Loudmouth Detective went into the kitchen, & he puts on the usual pot of coffee, so they can have a cup together, like they do always in the morning. **"God, I ** _am_** such a lucky bastard, I **_have_** the hottest guy in Hawaii, as my boyfriend"** , he thought to himself, as he waits for the coffee to finish brewing.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was doing his intense swimming, & as he was doing it, He thought about his relationship with Danny, & how much happiness that his golden adonis brought into his life. **"I ** _will_** always make sure that Danny is safe, loved,  & protected"**, he vowed, as he thought to himself, as he was on his course of swimming. Then, He turned around, & was making his way to shore. Danny saw him coming out of the water, & he was daydreaming.

 

**"He even looks ** _so_** damn good wet"** , The Loudmouth Detective said thinking to himself, as his super seal was coming up to the house. The Blond was gathering the two cups of coffee together, & made sure that he didn't forget anything, The Blond went outside to meet his lover halfway, so they can enjoy their morning together. Steve smiled, as he saw Danny was coming up to him, as he was toweling off.

 

"What are you doing up so early, Danno ?", as he took the offered coffee from the shorter man, & they went to sit in their chairs. "I just wanted to make you some coffee", he said with a smile. "Bullshit, You wanted to see me wet like this", Steve said chuckling, **"Damn right, He ** _is_** so sexy like this"** , The Blond thought to himself. Danny grasped, teased, & used his skill on him, & said, "We have some time, Before we have to go into work, Join me for a shower ?", Steve growled in response to his offer.

 

"You better get inside now !", he growled in a commanding tone, He took off in a chase after his lover, where he tackled him to the ground. They were making out passionately, & were making their way upstairs to their bathroom, where they were make love. As soon as they got into the bathroom, Clothes was discarded, & they got the shower going nice, & hot. When they were in it, Moans, & groans were being heard.

 

The End.


End file.
